PSplitStream
Split Stream A summation of what the Split Stream puzzle contains. Description Overview of the entire puzzle: * Entering this puzzle happens through a patch of elephant grass in the left of the scene. * The main scene is set on a cliff top, which has a river/stream running in the background. Seen below the cliff top, is a village on the left and a burning forest on the right. * The two are separated by a mountain rock formation. * A small cave is located within the cliff, and is blocked by a moveable rock * The cave descends downwards and then left to the shovel, a ladder is place in the vertical shaft. Dimensions This puzzle in used in the river/lake part of the rainforest biome (See Biome Descriptions for details). Functionality: * Environmentals ** 3x Moveable rock(See mMoveableRock) ** 1x Soft ground(See mSoftGround) ** 3x Waterfall(See mWaterfall) * Characters ** 8x Jungle natives(See npcJungleNative) * Items ** Shovel(See mShovel) * Lighting ** The jungle is generally quite bright. This only differs in the small cave, where the light is dimmed, and similar to the light in the glacier cave puzzle(See pClacierCave). * Action points ** Entry - action point on the timeline to enter the puzzle ** Get the shovel - action point in the cave where the player gets the shovel ** Jump down the waterfall - action point at the top of the waterfall ** Exit the village - action point to the left of the village ** Exit the forest - action point to the right of the forest * The choice ** To get to the choice, the player must open up the middle waterfall by destroying the soft ground block in located between the stream and cliff-side, right between two rocks(mMovableRocks) using the shovel (mShovel). ** The middle waterfall then falls from the hole between the rocks, and directly onto the rock formation below, which stops the waterfall(mWaterfall). ** The next task is then to move one of the two block (mMovableRocks), which will change where the water falls(this will stop the waterfall in the middle and turn on one of the other two). ** The player chooses to save either side by closing the gap in the middle by pushing either the left or right block towards the opposing rock. This will stop the middle waterfall and activate either the left or right waterfall depending on the players choice. The spawn point of the two, are at the position from which the corresponding rock was moved. ** Once either the left or right waterfall has been activated, the player can slide down their chosen waterfall and end the puzzle, by either getting the awareness point in the village or the non-burned forest. * Solving it ** Step 1: Access the small cave is by moving the rock that covers the hole. ** Step 2: Get the shovel in the small cave. ** Step 3: Break the soft ground between the two rocks near the river bend. ** Step 4: Push either the left or right rock to “move” the waterfall to your desired choice side. ** Step 5: Jump down the new waterfall, and receive the awareness point from the side that you saved. * Puzzle Exit * Exiting this puzzle functions the same way as the entrance, by having the player walk through a batch of elephant grass ** Two patches of grass are placed for the exits *** One to the left of the village *** One to the right of the forest ** Should the player choose the option “A Healthy Glow” *** The village will be saved and appear more prosperous, subsequently the forest is burned to the ground(both are shown). see “oAHealthyGlow” ** Should the player choose the option “Leaves Of Green” *** The forest is saved, and appear more blooming, subsequently the village is riddled with disease and death(both are shown) see “oLeavesOfGreen”. Sound: * A river * Jungle atmosphere Additional information: * something Aesthetics *Colorscheme should reflect that it is in a jungle and therefore be kept in dark green colors Animation *